Past Speed Games Played
Speed Games are designed for 12-15 players. Day Phases usually last 24 hours, but sometimes 48 hours depending on host and player preference. Night Phases last 24 hours. We have played a number of Speed Games on Revolution Mafia covering some highly creative themes. Speed Mafia Games Played (starting with the most recent): Superman Speed Mafia hosted by Super Dex dates played: June 23rd, 2011 - winners: The West Wing Mafia hosted by Golden dates played: May 10th, 2011 - May 24th, 2011 winners: DisgruntledPorcupine, Kate, and ThreeLittleBirds The Rocky Horror Mafia Show hosted by jska108 dates played: March 22nd, 2011 - April 10th, 2011 winners: blindfaeth, Super Dex, Flyin' High, LittleTiger, rabbit8, and S~V~S The Carebears Speed Mafia hosted by Flyin' High dates played: February 11th, 2011 - February 25th, 2011 winners: Black Rock, blindfaeth, Dunny, fingersplints, Heiots, jska108, LittleTiger, manutd, and Tranq Candyland Mafia hosted by fingersplints dates played: November 7th, 2010 - November 17th, 2010 winners: Bea, blindfaeth, ripzfx, Sorsha, and TNPLH Battle of the Schoolstuff Mafia hosted by thelostlaurens dates played: September 24th, 2010 - October 1st, 2010 winners: d_whiz2003, DooberDoes, fingersplints, Wazzipi, and Zelda Campaign Trail Mafia hosted by Ward dates played: August 22nd, 2010 - September 2nd, 2010 winners: fingersplints, Flyin' High, and thelostlaurens Whose Line is it Anyway Super Speed Mafia hosted by DharmaHelper dates played: July 17th, 2010 - July 18th, 2010 winners: Ciubia, fingersplints, and ripzfx Soap Opera Mafia hosted by LittleTiger dates played: July 6th, 2010 - August 3rd, 2010 winners: DooberDoes, fingersplints, and Heiots In the News: Redux Mafia hosted by LittleTiger dates played: July 5th, 2010 - June 24th, 2010 winners: Flyin' High and Long Con FBI - DEA - CIA Quick Mafia hosted by Wazzipi and Map dates played: March 11th, 2010 - March 27th, 2010 winner: S~V~S Palermo Fast Mafia hosted by Wazzipi dates played: February 20th, 2010 - February 20th, 2010 winners: Ciubia, DooberDoes, and Typhoony Dexter Quick Mafia hosted by thelostlaurens and HannaK dates played: January 24th, 2010 - January 31st, 2010 winners: Black Rock, Elize34, Jeetu, and S~V~S Quick Mafia IX: World War II hosted by Wazzipi dates played: January 2nd, 2010 - January 10th, 2010 winners: aapje and HannaK Christmas Day Speed Mafia hosted by LittleTiger dates played: December 25th, 2009 - December 26th, 2009 winners: Map, NotInOxford, and Tranq Quick Mafia VIII: Slayer Quick Mafia hosted by Black Rock dates played: December 17th, 2009 - December 29th, 2009 winners: ? Quick Mafia VII: The Wizard of Oz hosted by NotInOxford dates played: December 2nd, 2009 - December 15th, 2009 winners: Black Rock, DharmaHelper, and Slippy Quick Mafia VI: Twilight Quick Mafia hosted by ObscureAllure dates played: November 16th, 2009 - November 30th, 2009 winners: Jamielost, Jeepy, Map, and Typhoony Quick Mafia V: Iron Maiden hosted by Map dates played: October 27th, 2009 - November 8th, 2009 winners: Slippy and Tranq Quick Mafia IV: Kill Bill hosted by Map dates played: September 15th, 2009 - October 2nd, 2009 winners: DharmaHelper and HannaK Quick Mafia III: Bones Quick Mafia hosted by kris and Map dates played: September 15th, 2009 - September 19th, 2009 winners: ripzfx Resevoir Dogs Quick Mafia hosted by Map dates played: September 2nd, 2009 - September 5th, 2009 winners: ? Aces' Circus de Mafia hosted by AceofSpaces dates played: September 1st, 2009 - September 2nd, 2009 winners: game didn't end Experimental Speed Mafia hosted by Map dates played: August 17th, 2009 - August 17th, 2009 winners: AceofSpaces and DharmaHelper Quick Mafia II: Melee hosted by kris dates played: August 16th, 2009 - August 21st, 2009 winners: AceofSpaces and trish Speed Mafia 4 hosted by kris dates played: August 14th, 2009 - August 14th, 2009 winners: LittleTiger and Typhoony Speed Mafia 3: Police Academy hosted by: Swarley dates played: August 14th, 2009 winner: trish Speed Mafia 2 hosted by NotInOxford dates played: August 13th, 2009 - August 1th, 2009 winners: AceofSpaces and Canucklehead Speed Mafia 1 hosted by: Tranq dates played: August 13th, 2009 - August 13th, 2009 winners: AceofSpaces and trish Retro Quick Mafia hosted by Map and LittleTiger dates played: August 8th, 2009 - August 14th, 2009 winners: ? '-----' Past DayLight Games Played Past DarkNight Games Played Category:Current Games Category:Past Games Category:Who's Who on RM